Darcy Lewis
|gender = Female |affiliation = |movie = Thor Thor: The Dark World |tv series = WandaVision (unreleased) |comic = The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Thor Adaptation Thor: The Dark World Prelude Thor: Ragnarok Prelude |actor = Kat Dennings |status = Alive}} Darcy Lewis is a student of political science at Culver University who became an intern for Erik Selvig and Jane Foster's assistant. While working with the scientists, Lewis came into contact with Asgard when Thor arrived on Earth, only to be followed by the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and the Destroyer. Lewis and Foster became focused on understanding the Bifrost Bridge and when Thor returned to Earth, Lewis assisted him in his war against Malekith and the Dark Elves. Biography New Mexico Working with Scientists Darcy Lewis became a political science student at Culver University. She went to work with Jane Foster and Erik Selvig as an intern for college credits. The group traveled to New Mexico, where a series of spatial anomalies that Jane believed to be precursors to a wormhole were taking place.Thor Meeting Thor ]] Lewis was traveling in a van with Jane Foster and Erik Selvig, when the mysterious weather event subject of Foster's research unexpectedly turned into a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, began raving on about a hammer and the Bifrost, prompting Lewis to tazer the supposedly delusional stranger. With the man knocked out, the group took him to the hospital. and Erik Selvig]] The following day, Lewis made a surprise discovery when she noticed the figure of a man in one of the photographic images captured from the atmospheric event. While Foster realized that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event, Selvig was more skeptical, sparking a lengthy disagreement that Lewis only rarely weighed in on to support the more fanciful elements of Foster's theories. Lewis continued to tag along with the scientists, providing numerous observations about their rapidly changing situation that were helpful to them. Search for Thor Assisting Jane Foster Lewis tried to help Jane Foster find a way to bring Thor back to Earth. They built a device to open a wormhole, but it failed. Lewis told Foster to wait since Thor promised to return. However, one year passed and Lewis began to doubt that Thor would return at all. When Thor's brother Loki came to Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted Foster and sent her to Tromsø, Norway to an Astrophysics Lab. Once arrived in Norway, nobody in the lab had any idea why she and Foster were sent there. Lewis hacked into the computer and found live footage of Thor in New York City, and she showed the video to Foster. Discovering from Erik Selvig that Thor had left Earth, Lewis comforted her friend, telling her that Thor would return again, but Foster disagreed and gave up.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Convergence ]] A few years after the events in New Mexico, Lewis and Jane Foster were called to London by Erik Selvig, who had been there for several weeks researching a new series of anomalies. When they got there, they found Selvig missing and took up residence in his flat. During this time, Lewis hired Ian Boothby as her own intern. After several days without any word from Selvig, Lewis discovered that Selvig's scientific equipment was acting up, and brought this information to Foster, interrupting her date with a man named Richard Madison. The pair, accompanied by Boothby, followed the signals to an abandoned warehouse where the laws of physics were going haywire and various portals had opened up. While Lewis and Boothby were distracted by the events, Foster disappeared. taking away Jane Foster]] After not being able to find Foster for five hours, Lewis called the police, only for Foster to appear as suddenly as she vanished. When the police were about to arrest the group for trespassing on private property, Thor suddenly appeared, having been alerted by Heimdall to Foster's disappearance. When one of the officers tried to forcefully arrest Foster, her body reacted by unleashing a mysterious energy that forced everyone away from her. Before the police could react, Thor left with Foster via Bifrost Bridge, leaving a stupefied Lewis behind. In Foster's absence, Lewis was left with Boothby to try to locate Selvig and to make sense of the situation. After failing to page S.H.I.E.L.D. for assistance, Lewis saw a newscast of Selvig running around naked at Stonehenge, and together they traced him to a local sanitarium. After bailing Selvig out and nearly being pummeled by birds affected by portals, Lewis and her friends returned to Foster's flat and studied Selvig's research over the strange anomalies, which were revealed to be echoes of the Convergence.Thor: The Dark World Battle of Greenwich explains the Convergence to Lewis]] Jane Foster and Thor eventually returned, having traveled to Asgard, then to Svartalfheim, where they discovered a portal that returned them safely to Earth. Foster revealed that Malekith sought to use the Aether to obliterate the Nine Realms through the Convergence. Together, the group confronted Malekith at Greenwich, where, while Thor fought him, Lewis and her friends dealt with his minions via teleportation devices created by Erik Selvig. see the Dark Elves]] Lewis and Ian Boothby were separated from the others and were nearly killed by a platoon of Dark Elf soldiers. Fortunately, a Frost Beast was teleported to their exact location and killed the Dark Elves, inadvertently saving the pair. However, they were teleported away accidentally by Jane Foster (mostly to her indifference), where the bemused pair were attacked by two Dark Elves. Boothby saved Lewis from their assailants by picking up a car and slamming it onto the elves, fatally crushing them. Acknowledging he had saved her life, Lewis passionately embraced him in a kiss, which Foster and Selvig witnessed when they used the teleporter. Lewis awkwardly dropped Boothby just as Mjølnir sailed past them intent on reaching its owner. After the battle, Lewis returned to the flat with her friends, where she witnessed Thor returning from Asgard to stay on Earth with Foster.Thor: The Dark World Post-credits Scene Personality Darcy Lewis is an eccentric and emotional girl who has a tendency to react more dramatically to situations than her colleagues and act more affectionately. She makes bluntly honest comments about Thor's appearance, disrupts Jane Foster's date to ramble about the Convergence, embraces her boss in a hug, freaks out and swears when birds teleport in front of her and her friends, and awkwardly drops Boothby when Foster sees them making out. She is shown to be very impulsive, evidenced when she tasered Thor upon their first meeting. Despite not being a scientist like her friends, Lewis is the first to notice the "anomaly" that made Jane Foster realizes that Thor was present in the Bifrost Bridge. Abilities Scientist: Through her work with Erik Selvig and Jane Foster, Lewis acquired some degree of scientific knowledge; Lewis' background is better suited in political science. However, Lewis is skilled in accessing computerized information and noticing inconsistencies that even Selvig and Foster did not see. Facilities *'Culver University': To be added *'Jane Foster's Research Base': To be added Relationships Allies *Culver University **Erik Selvig - Friend and Colleague **Jane Foster - Friend and Colleague *Thor - Friend *Sif *Warriors Three **Volstagg † **Fandral † **Hogun † *Ian Boothby - Former Intern and Love Interest *Richard Madison *John *Maddie *Navid Enemies *Destroyer † *Dark Elves **Malekith † Appearances In chronological order: *''Thor'' **''Thor Adaptation'' **''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' **''Thor: Ragnarok Prelude'' *''WandaVision'' **''Season One'' (unreleased) Trivia *Lewis always refers Mjølnir as "Mew-Mew" or "Myeu-muh". Behind the Scenes *Cat Hannah and Dani Biernat were stunt doubles for Kat Dennings in the role of Darcy Lewis. *Hannah Louise Pritchard was a stand-in and a double for Kat Dennings in the role of Darcy Lewis. References Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:WandaVision Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Students Category:Culver University Students